De como usan los cachorros el helado de chocolate
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: A Remus Lupin le volvía loco el chocolate, y eso lo sabía Sirius Black perfectamente. Y esa noche, él se aprovecharía de esa debilidad. Nuestros cachorritos, una tarde en la Sala de los Menesteres. Reviews, plis!


¡Hola a todos!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva viñeta, por supuesto sobre mis cachorritos. ¡Los adoro! Y además, esta es la más larga que he escrito, por lo que me encanta.

Esto se lo dedico a Breyito-Black-Lupin, que me pidió un lemmon. No es su mejor noche, pero es su mejor tarde. ¿Supongo que también cuenta, no? Jajaja :P También a Sissi Kendall y Eis Black, por sus dos reviews cada una, y a salviohexia, Marijo VFamilia, faneses y Tsukimine12. Uau, de repente me parecen un montón de personas! :D ¡Gracias a tods, espero que este también os guste!

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Lemmon fuerte. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

A Remus Lupin le volvía loco el chocolate, y eso lo sabía Sirius Black perfectamente. Y esa noche, él se aprovecharía de esa debilidad.

El animago estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, preparándolo todo para la gran noche. Deseó un cuenco, e inmediatamente la Sala hizo aparecer uno enfrente suyo. Volcó dentro del recipiente casi todo el bote de helado de chocolate que anteriormente había ido a buscar a las cocinas, y lo puso encima de la mesita de noche, al lado de la gran cama que presidía la estancia. Ya había terminado.

Echó un vistazo evaluador a la habitación, y decidió que todo estaba perfecto. Además de la cama, idéntica a la de las habitaciones de Gryffindor pero en tamaño matrimonio, y de la mesita, también había un mullido sofá de color crema. Un montón de velas marrones cremaban por doquier, perfumando el aire con una suave fragancia a chocolate.

Allí solo faltaba algo para empezar a divertirse, o más bien alguien: Remus. El animago se dirigió al sofá mirando el reloj. Eran las diez menos cinco, solo faltaban cinco vueltas de la segundera alrededor de la esfera para la hora en que había quedado con su amante. Sirius se sentó en el sofá, dispuesto a esperar a su lobito toda la noche, o toda la vida si era necesario.

Cinco minutos después, que a Sirius le parecieron una hora por lo impaciente que estaba, Remus apareció por la puerta de la Sala de la Necesidad. Sin decir nada, solo sonriendo, el lobo se acercó al perro, los dos preparados para jugar.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Remus acarició el bonito pelo negro de su amante, así como la mejilla recién afeitada para la ocasión, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿Ha visto alguien como te escapabas? - le preguntó el animago al recién llegado, cogiéndolo de la cintura.

- No lo creo. - respondió éste, correspondiendo al abrazo - Todo el mundo estaba haciendo deberes. Pero deberían saberlo, son nuestros amigos.

- No podemos, amor. - le contestó su amante, sonriendo tristemente - Sabes que no lo aceptarían...

- Quizá sí, no lo sabemos... Bueno, - cambió repentinamente de tema, dibujando una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios - ¿No hemos venido aquí para hablar, verdad que no?

- Como siempre, acertaste. Te amo - dijo antes de besarlo levemente, solo rozando sus labios - Por cierto, Remus. Si te sientas así sobre mí, no respondo de mis actos... - advirtió Sirius con una sonrisa.

- Pues vamos a ver qué sabes hacer, cachorro. Pero te aviso que este lobo no es fácil de satisfacer...

- Vaya, vaya, parece que mi Moony quiere jugar... Pues vamos a jugar, bonito - de repente, Sirius cogió al licántropo por la nuca, y los labios de los dos chocaron, pero no fue un beso gentil. Fue un beso furioso, donde las partes más salvajes de Padfoot y Moony salieron al exterior. Fue el primer beso después de dos largos días de solo miradas.

Separaron los labios un momento para poder respirar, y se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, plata contra oro. Se dieron otro beso, lleno de saliva, lengua y mordidas, y después Sirius se movió por la mejilla del castaño, delineando su mandíbula con la lengua y los labios.

El animago mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Remus, haciéndolo estremecer, y cuando le pasó la lengua por detrás de la oreja, recorriendo esa cicatriz que sólo él conocía, tocando ese puntito secreto y especial del licántropo, éste enterró las manos en el bonito pelo negro con reflejos azulados del Black, y tiró con fuerza.

En ese momento, el animago se separó, y miró a su amante con esa pícara mirada que solo podía prometer cosas buenas. Al verla, un escalofrío de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Remus.

Silenciosamente, Sirius se levantó, y con cuidado, hizo tumbarse a Remus en el sofá. Aun sin decir nada, le desabrochó la camisa, paseando sus manos brevemente por ese pecho lleno de cicatrices. Le dio un corto beso, y se alejó hacia la cama.

- ¿Paddy, dónde vas? - preguntó extrañado Remus, incorporándose un poco en el sofá.

- Ahora vuelvo, solo voy a coger una cosa. Túmbate y cierra los ojos, Rem.

Treinta segundos después, el animago estaba de vuelta, con el cuenco de helado entre las manos, y sin camisa. Se sentó al lado de Remus.

- Ya puede abrir los ojos, Señor Lupin. - el licántropo le obedeció, y los abrió - Tengo entendido que a usted le gusta mucho el chocolate...

Al decir eso, Sirius cogió un poco de helado con el dedo, y lo acercó a la boca de su amante. Éste lo lamió con fruición, sin romper el contacto visual.

- No se equivoca, Señor Black. - le siguió el juego Remus mientras se incorporaba y le quitaba el cuenco de las manos - Pero hay algo que me gusta mucho más que el chocolate...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? - preguntó Sirius con una media sonrisa, pero asustado por haber fallado. Repentinamente, su pareja cogió bastante helado con la mano, y se lo escampó al animago por el pecho, para después dejar cuidadosamente el cuenco en el suelo.

- Tú recubierto de chocolate. - al decir eso, Remus se impulsó hacia delante con las piernas, y empezó a recorrer con la lengua el pecho de su amante, que sorprendido cayó hacia atrás, quedando su espalda contra el sofá - Mmmm, delicioso... - murmuró el licántropo relamiéndose los labios.

Delicadamente, Remus rozó con la lengua el chocolateado pezón del animago, y éste se puso duro al instante, reaccionando al leve contacto. Satisfecho por lo que veía, su boca se concentró más en esa parte, movía la mano derecha hacia abajo para abrir el botón de su pantalón, y acariciar por encima de la ropa el duro sexo de su amante. Sirius gimió, más excitado aún.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - protestó Sirius cuando su amante se separó de él, y se levantó del sofá. Éste ignoró su pregunta, y despacio, se dedicó a quitarse los pantalones. Quedó solamente con unos bóxeres dorados, que le sentaban de maravilla, y resaltaban lo abultada que estaba su parte inferior.

- Alto ahí, Black. - ordenó Remus cuando Sirius se iba a levantar para dirigirse hacia él - Vuelve a sentarte. - él dudó, sin saber si obedecerle o no - Hoy harás lo que yo te ordene, no te creas que he olvidado lo que me prometiste.

- Pero... - empezó a protestar el animago, mientras se sentaba.

- Nada de peros. - advirtió Remus, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un metro - La partida de ajedrez la gané yo, y un trato es un trato.

- Vale, vamos a hacer esto a tu manera, lobito. - aceptó Sirius, mirando con ojos lujuriosos el sexo de su amante, que estaba a menos de un metro de él. Cogió a Remus por las caderas, y le hizo andar hacia delante mientras lo terminaba de despojar de la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Sirius recogió el cuenco lleno de helado del suelo, ahora ya medio deshecho, y se lo quedó mirando pensativo. Decidido, cogió un poco con la mano, y se dedicó a escamparlo por la parte de Remus que ahora estaba a su altura, recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

- Pero mira qué has hecho, Sirius. - le regañó su amante con la voz ronca del deseo - Ahora lo tendrás que limpiar... - el animago le obedeció, e introduciéndose toda la erección de Remus en la boca, se dedicó a borrar todo rastro de chocolate de ella.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius! - balbuceó Remus, mientras enterraba las manos en el pelo de su amante, y se dedicaba a revolverlo, excitado.

Cinco minutos de caricias después, Remus se corrió gritando el nombre de su pareja, en su boca, sin poder aguantarse más. Éste se sorprendió y se separó, pero tragó el blanco líquido.

- Sabes delicioso, amor. - le halagó.

- Gracias. - Remus se sonrojó, acercándose y lamiendo la comisura de los labios de Sirius, donde aún había un poco de semen - Había quedado un poco... - se excusó el licántropo, susurrando sobre los labios de su amante, que aprovechando la cercanía de ambos rostros, volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso.

- Sabes a chocolate. - murmuró, una vez se hubieron separado un poco.

- Y tú sabes a mí. - le respondió él, sonriendo - La verdad es que sí que está bueno... - Remus rió.

- Está más bueno aún porque viene de ti. - contestó el animago, haciendo sonrojar a su pareja otra vez - Ven, amor, vamos a la cama. - se levantó, le cogió la mano, y lo llevó hacia allí.

Cuando llegaron a la gran cama, entraron los dos y cerraron el dosel, quedando aislados dentro.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? - rió Remus mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de su amante - Parece que hay alguien que está impaciente... - empezó a bajar lentamente primero el pantalón, y después el bóxer negro, quedando los dos completamente desnudos.

Sirius, repentinamente, se echó encima de Remus, y aprisionándolo contra la cama, empezó a besarlo, metiéndole la lengua rudamente en la boca. El licántropo, sorprendido, llevó sus manos al pelo negro del otro chico, y continuó el beso, pero esta vez en la otra boca. En medio del beso, intercambiaron las posiciones, y el licántropo quedó arriba.

- ¿Preparado, amor? - le preguntó Sirius contra sus labios un momento que se separaron para respirar. Remus asintió, y volvió a besarlo. El animago, cuidadosamente, llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su pareja, e introdujo despacio un dedo en ella.

- Auch... - exclamó Remus involuntariamente al notar la intromisión. Pero ante la mirada preocupada del animago, lo animó - Venga, sigue, bonito. - luego, volvió a unir sus labios.

Sirius empezó a mover ese dedo en el interior de su pareja, y cuando él se hubo acostumbrado, añadió otro, y al cabo de un rato, otro más. Y cuando el animago tocó ese punto interior que volvía loco a Remus, éste gimió contra sus labios, excitándolo aún más.

Al cabo de un rato, Sirius retiró sus dedos del interior de Remus, y él, ya sabiendo lo que venía, se arrodilló encima de la cama, con lo brazos apoyados en el colchón.

Sirius recorrió esa cicatriz que tenía su pareja en el trasero, primero con las puntas de los dedos, después con la boca y la lengua, para finalmente rozar allí el extremo de su pene, hecho que hizo que el licántropo se estremeciera de anticipación. Luego, llevó lo que tanto deseaba su novio a la entrada del blanco trasero.

Inclinándose hacia delante mientras lo penetraba, Sirius se dedicó a atacar el cuello de su amante, dejando marcas que en unas horas serían difíciles de justificar, pero que en ese momento no importaban en absoluto a ninguno de los dos. Y entre gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas, Sirius llevó la mano derecha hacia la parte delantera de Remus y la empezó a tocar y acariciar, para hacerle sentir a su novio la misma dicha que él.

Unos minutos después, un delicioso espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Sirius de la cabeza a los pies, mientras se corría en el interior de su novio. Y unos segundos más tarde, lo mismo le sucedió a Remus en la mano del animago. Así, llegaron al cielo, juntos, como un solo cuerpo.

Cuando su orgasmo terminó, Remus se desplomó sobre el colchón, agotado, y Sirius cayó encima suyo, aun sin salir de su interior. Y unos minutos después, cuando ya volvían a respirar normal, se volvieron a mirar, con los ojos brillantes de gozo y amor, plata contra oro.

- Te amo, Paddy. - le susurró Remus.

- Yo te amo más, Moony. - le contestó el animago. Remus solo rió por lo bajo y le regaló un tierno beso.

Luego, se volvieron a tumbar juntos, abrazados, ignorantes de que en otra parte del castillo, un pelinegro apellidado Potter estaba preocupado de que sus amigos no aparecieran, y se empezaba a dirigir hasta esa sala, seguro de que estaban allí, el único lugar que no aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador. Y James, cuando los encontró de esa manera, se enfadó porque no habían confiado en él y no se lo habían dicho, no porque los considerara enfermos.

No estaban enfermos, sino enamorados. ¿Y desde cuando amar es delito?


End file.
